Fake Sun
by Shade-Light
Summary: Darkness is approaching,the world has become defiled and broken.The shell that holds him together is fading,will he break and lose himself,or will he be saved and turn this world into something else.The question remains is he a hero or bringer of the end
1. Prologue

I decided that I had to get this out today because over the next couple weeks I am going to be really busy. So I am not sure if there isn't going to be any new chapters next week, sorry. Well here's my new story I hope it's as good if not better then my first. Remember this is only a prologue so don't expect too much already.

* * *

Disclaimer: I have to cry myself to sleep because I don't own Naruto

**Fake Sun**

Prologue

The once plentiful world that had survived for an unknown amount of years had been torn apart from within. Darkness has covered the world and destroyed almost everything that stood against it. The lush grass has been stained crimson with the countless bodies that have poured the red liquid that has changed the very scent of the world. The smell existed of rotten flesh, burned bodies and the stench of pure evil. The ground itself has turned a shade red from soaking up numerous amounts of the vile substance.

The war between the hidden villages and the organization known as Akatsuki, have left the world in a pathetic state at the very edge of its existence. The world itself has been lead to destruction by the greed and filth that has corrupted the hearts of so many. They have driven themselves to the point of insanity for their lust of power. The one's unlucky enough to survive to make a final stand for there empty shell that they used to call home. Have been deprived of all hope and the very sunshine that used to light their way was token long ago.

For hours on end the last resistance would just stare at the fake Sun that couldn't match the sunshine stolen from them. The very being of everyone who had once laid eyes on the true light, were reduced to despair. The darkness engulfed their last chance at survival and turned it against them. Pain and destruction was all this world had left to offer. The Once gleaming eyes of so many have been worn and dulled out. Only fragments of their former selves, and yet they still choose to fight. For this pitiful world that has lost the very nutrients to support their lives.

Night finally arrives they begin their descent to the blackened hell that was once called Konoha. The place they would give their lives to protect, the place they created the dreams that were literally destroyed by one boy. This would be the final battle for the broken world. Where their fates would be sealed and there demise was certain.

Memories of the past invade there minds of a promise of protection and safety that was broken that day, the day of the Blood red sky. The only thought flowing through all of their minds **to end the darkness**That has obliterated there home and caused so much destruction. If they succeed then the future of the scorned earth and the blackened sun will cease to exist. To ensure that this dreadful and dark abyss is to be erased from reality. To break the last promise ever to be made, to abandon the past and look to the future. They would have to kill the very person that they have lived to save.

So much destruction, so many dead how could they have let this happen. The blood of all the innocent if the innocent even truly ever existed. They were the one's with stained hands, they the ones who could have prevented it all. They did not deserve to have their lives to be taken by all the endless wars. No it would have to be their savoir. He the one they believed in, the one who would now put an end to life. They were chosen to force their bodies to fight until the very hearts in their chests are torn from the flesh. This would be the end of all the misery, all the suffering would end tonight with their mutilated corpses. The last flicker of hope would be burned to a crisp and devoured by the endless entity.

The mistake that was made all those years ago would cause all this to occur. If only, if only that would never have come to pass, then all of this would never happen. But they made the mistake they took the sun for granted and now they would have to face the consequence. Of the altered and twisted mind of a lunatic that they could have helped, they could have stopped the line from breaking. They could have kept his mind from being polluted by all the impure thoughts that have dissolved him.

The very creature standing before them, everything about him was severely out of place. They would not falter before the truth that they created. To destroy the world's suffering, would be to end his life. The light used to shine through the darkness, but that night the darkness overcame it. Lifeless corpses of his old friends at his feet, leaves him with an empty feeling inside. Their dead cold eyes looking at him, reveals what he has become. He knows now that he had been used and their lives were the price, for him to truly see. That he had become the monster that everyone feared. He had lived up to their prediction he was evil reincarnate.

One choice

His choice

His one and only choice

Would be to save this world in order to save himself and those precious to him.

But how?

How could you?

Is it possible?

Maybe

Their might be a chance

The beast that killed his closest friends closes his eyes and the only thing he remembers is a dream. A voice echoing in his head, calling for him. The voice that puts his mind at ease, the voice that fills him with hope. The voice that it is saying something.

"Baka get the hell up"

* * *

I know it's short but again it's just a prologue. I hope it wasn't too horrible, because I have high hopes for this story. So I hope that I don't screw it up. So if you have any good ideas for this story let me know, and I might just add them in. Also please review, because if you don't then where will I get the motivation to continue. One more thing Blood red sky is a song by silent civilian. So that's where I got the idea of the name from. Also I will try my hardest to get some time to write. But I've taken so many holidays that, my job is going to be my only concern for next few weeks. I look forward to reading your reviews, see ya. 


	2. Chapter 1:

I finally got the nerve to write the first chapter. I just hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I dream about owning Naruto, but every time it turns into a nightmare and Masashi Kishimoto steal's it from me. (So basically I don't own Naruto)

Speaking

Thinking

**Kyuubi speaking**

**Kyuubi Thinking**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**** Changes**

The sun's rays had creeped in through the slightly closed curtains and into a very dark and desecrated apartment. Slowly azure eyes began to flutter open.

Suddenly a beam of light struck the blue eyed boy, blinding him. He had become too used to the darkness that the light actually hurt. He once again slowly peeled his eyes open. After several attempts of repeatedly closing and opening his eyes, he was able to get used to the brightness. His lashes slowly opened and the blond sat up rubbing an eye.

He looked around his room groggily to find the person who would dare open his curtains. His sight was still a little hazy but he could make out three figures hovering over him. One more time he shut his eyes to refocus them, he opened his eyes and immediately a look of shock graced his tanned face.

"Hey guys what are you doing in my apartment, not that I am complaining or anything it's just…" He stopped mid-sentence and pointed his gaze at the ground, while trying to hide the expression on his face.

"Naruto you idiot, you were supposed to come back not go to sleep" Sakura said rather rudely

For reasons unknown to everyone Naruto let out a loud growl at Sakura. The very sound that came from Naruto didn't sound human at all and Kakashi only guessed why. After a couple of minutes of watching them watching him he decided to break the awkwardness.

"So why are you guys here again"

Everyone in the room except a half dressed blond and a silver haired shinobi was still a little frightened and confused by the blondes previous actions. Kakashi just let out a little chuckle to reassure his students that everything was okay. The blond boy's teammates seemed to get past what happened and set it aside as another mystery about the plague known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"I sent you all home to gather necessities for the mission. Only you didn't come back, so we came to get you." Kakashi spoke in place of the others, as they felt strange around him"

Naruto looked sternly into the jonin's one eye "It better not be another stupid D-rank one"

Everyone around the blond sunshine gasped at the tone and seriousness in his words. For the second time in one day Team seven felt as if they had never known the blond. The boy wasn't even looking at his shocked teammates as he began his inner rant about how much he hates D-rank missions.

"Naruto are you okay" Kakashi was practically burning Naruto with his stare.

"I feel perfectly fine, are you guys alright.

Kakashi seemed to be bothered by the very way Naruto was acting, though he would never show it.

"It's like he's an entirely different, I can't believe he growled at us. I mean he doesn't even remember the mission we received. I'll have to report this to Hokage-Sama as soon as we finish the mission" Kakashi thought as he pulled out his popular little orange book.

Sakura tensed up as the growl was still echoing within her head. She turned and looked at Naruto with a forced smile, as she did something unexpected.

"Baka" Sakura suddenly yelled while raising her fist at the blond still in bed.

"How the hell could you have forgotten? You were the one who whined and cried until …Hokage-Sama gave us a C-rank mission" Sakura finished her yelling with launching her fist at the defenseless boy.

To everyone's surprise the punch never reached its target's face, as the blond easily grabbed Sakura by the wrist. He twisted her arm which resulted in a moan of pain, and then proceeded by slamming her face into his bed. Kakashi was already holding Naruto against a wall before Sakura's face reached the mattress.

"What is wrong with you dobe" Sasuke said while helping Sakura back up.

"I'm just so disgusted by the way she always treats me, and it sickens me to even look at"

"ENOUGH!!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto before he could finish.

"Sasuke take Sakura home"

"But what about"

"NOW!!!" Kakashi raised his voice once again at one of his students.

"Please Sasuke just do as I say, you can't be here for what I'm about to do" Kakashi showed no emotion but his mind was going crazy worrying about his students sudden changes.

Sasuke was about to object but the very killer intent radiating of the jonin was enough to make him piss himself. Instead he just scowled while grabbing Sakura and made his way out of Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi who still had his full attention on the demon vessel in font of him, tensed up at Naruto's movement, of raising his hand to stroke his dirty and unruly hair.

"What's this about Kakashi-Sensei, what are you planning" Naruto was answered by his Sensei pushing up his hitai-ate to reveal his ultimate weapon. Naruto was immediately caught within the crimson eye and couldn't look away.

The black comma's within started to spin as Naruto continued to stare into the endless abyss of the sharingon.

"Forgive me Naruto for using this" Naruto immediately fell limp into his Sensei's arm as he fell into blackness. Kakashi let go of the boy and caught him in his arms in mid-fall.

"I don't understand what you're going through, but I have a feeling about who is causing this. I won't allow you to be controlled by that beast" Kakashi gently laid Naruto on his bed.

He walked back to where he was standing before restraining the unconscious blond to pickup his treasure. Kakashi bent down and saved his perverted book from the dirty floor. While returning the book into his pocket he glanced over at the sleeping form.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's time that you meet your demons. With that Kakashi made a hand sign and vanished in a puff of smoke to report to the Hokage.

* * *

Darkness was all around him, he couldn't see through it but he knew that he was falling. A splash and loud groan of pain echoed throughout the darkness. As he had finally fallen and hit ground. He pulled himself up, extremely pissed off, because he was soaked. 

A loud grumble could be heard coming from some where in the black oblivion. Within the black a red light began to illuminate, what Naruto decided were tunnels. He saw a path that led directly to the light, which had a very evil aura to it.

He pressed on towards the light hoping that maybe it would lead him out of this place. As the light began to get brighter, the wet boy could only shake in fear. Because the closer he got the colder he became. During his hike there was one thing irritating the poor boy. "Where the hell I'm I' .He finally decided after much observation that he was in a sewer.

He came to a large entrance where a giant door was already open and he could see a humongous cage within. He stepped in, shaking from how cold he felt. The cage had only one thing that caught his attention, which of course was the piece of paper with seal written on it. That was until he noticed two giant crimson eyes that were starring at him through the cage bars.

Naruto could only stand their shaking at the giant eyes that were preventing him from moving. Inside Naruto knew he should have run away, but again he was frozen stiff. A loud and piercing growl erupted from the cage blowing the scared boy back into the now closed doors. He just sat their motionless starring in horror as the cage illuminated revealing a gigantic fox, with blood stained color fur. A massive and insane laughter erupted from the soon to be devourer of Uzumaki Naruto.

"**How dare you disturb**** me**** flesh bag****" **The boy's flinch at the demon's devilish voice didn't go unnoticed by the beast, as he let out aloud chuckle.

"**Come closer"**

Naruto stood before the beast unmoving as he still starred at it.

"**I will tear you to pieces mortal, if you do not obey me" **

Naruto reacted to the demon's last comment by slowly and cautiously advancing closer to the cage bars, as instructed.

"How the hell did I get myself into this, and where in hell was that monstrosity born. Oh... Kami if I make it out of here alive, I promise to stop worshipping ramen"

The fox was beginning to lose its patience at the pace that his host was moving. Naruto was oblivious to this as his mind was still going a mile a second.

"Maybe I should just run. Escape before that demon decides to have some pork ramen boy for breakfast"

Out of Naruto's mind (out of his mind not mindscape) the fox was preparing to crush his jailer the second he got close enough.

"Oh shit, I forgot the doors are closed. AHHHH… I can't die yet I haven't had a million bowls of ramen yet"

Naruto failed to realize that he was right in front of the cage and a giant claw was about to squish him. Before the Fox could make dinner, the thinking boy seemed to jump out of the way just in time. A giant crack was created in the floor from the Kyuubi's claw. The beast swung again at Naruto but stopped when the said boy was just starring at him. But the look on his face was not one of fear but of anger and disgust.

"Even now it sickens me to think what you plan to do with this boy"

Kyuubi seemed shocked by his vessel's sudden change, and these so called plans he knows about.

**"****A minute ago he was about to shit himself from fear, now it looks like he wants to kill me****. What an interesting child.****"**

**"Tell me about these plans of mine"**

"No"

**"How dare you refuse me, I'm the demon lord Kyuubi no Kitsune" **The Nine tails booming voice seemed to have no affect over the rebellious boy.

"No your nothing but a beast that manipulates and brainwashes humans"

"**I will**** not stand for a mortal insulting me", "**You don't have to stand, sitting will be fine"

The all powerful Demon lord couldn't control his hate and bloodlust for the ignorant boy. He thrust his mighty paws at the insolent whelp before him. Naruto jump to side and then kicked of the ground to effectively dodge both attacks and land safely as possible on the Kyuubi's leg. He ran up the beast's leg and then jump down at the last second, to make the Kyuubi strike himself. Kyuubi let a growl of anger and pain as he repeatedly tried to strike the child.

"Awe, what's a matter the king of all demons can't even take on a child"

"**You are no child fool. I****f you are not my host, then…you are the ****intruder from last night"**

**"**Very good and I'll be enjoying every second of torturing you", "**How were you able to get in here, the only ones I know able to do such things are Uchihas"**

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter as he thought about how he had confused the Kyuubi. "It's actually very simple, but it's also none of your damn business, and I don't feel like telling you" Before the Kyuubi could retaliate with one of his monkey comments, Naruto continued.

"I'm going to release all my hate and suffering upon you and don't think that I'm blind. If you do anything to this boy I will return. I know about your limits and boundaries. Also the importance of what you're trying to do and I will not allow it"

Naruto's body fell to the cold floor unconscious. "**Things have become very interesting, lets see exactly what you can do boy. I wonder though can you stop me Hahahaha" **The kyuubi starred in amazement at how a mortal could amuse him so. "**I'm sick of the sight of you monkey"**

* * *

Naruto woke up sweating and panting. He tried to remember anything about what happened but his memory of today didn't exist. He sat himself up against the wall and gazed at the darkening sky. With this sight, images began to enter his mind. Images that were trapped within himself, but were never known about. They invaded his mind and left only three words remaining. As the Sun began its final descent three words that were not spoken, longed for release. 

These words seem to confuse and enlighten him. But the more he thought about these words the more his anger and rage seemed to build. He had no choice but to let them out or pent up the insanity within. The three words that would change him, his friends and his village's life forever.

"Blood Red Sky"

* * *

INTERMISSION, that's right there's more. But its probably not exactly what your expecting. You see I did two different versions of this chapter and you've already read the first so here's the second

* * *

The Sun's heat today was unbearable. The heat radiating from the bright sphere never seemed to decrease. It was definitely a heat wave and all of Konoha seemed to be an empty desert. Most of the villagers were either inside or hiding under a tree to escape the burning rays of the sun. Except for a couple of Genin who were currently at there meeting spot, waiting for a certain jonin. It was a very unpleasant day for the three children. First they always had to wait hours for there Sensei to arrive. That they could handle, but with this heat wave they felt as if they were going to go on a killing spree. Even Sakura was too concerned about the heat that she wasn't even paying any attention to her 'love'. Sasuke was still the same except for a very irritated look trying to hide itself. 

A certain blond haired boy was ready to kick the shit out of anyone who would even look at him the wrong way. The boy Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day to say the least. He had woken up to find that his apartment had been trashed and all of his ninja equipment stolen. Now with this heat he felt as if Kami himself was punishing him, for being the demon child that they so often refer to him as. To say he was pissed was only the half truth, He felt his anger rise with every second that passed and lets say that its been to long for him to contain his anger.

"What the hell" His two teammates seemed to jump at the break of silence. They turned to see a very dark and ominous blond boy. He let out a loud growl of anger before a poof sound was heard. With the passing smoke Hatake Kakashi was revealed squatting on the bridge rail. Kakashi didn't even get to give his lame and poor excuse as he had to dodge a golden haired tomato that had charged at him.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

I can't take it anymore I swear when that teme gets here I'm going to. 'Poof'' Finally you son of a bitch your going to pay for making me wait so damn long.

* * *

Naruto ran straight at his Sensei and tried to tackle him off the bridge. This made Kakashi jump off the railing at the last second and make a very pissed off demon vessel happy. As he landed in the river directly below the bridge. Right away all the heat was washed away by the flowing current of the cool liquid. Everyone starred as Naruto made no attempt to even bother to get out of the water. 

After a while Kakashi had to go and fetch Naruto. Now both Kakashi and Naruto were soaked from head to toe. "Listen up, we have to report to the Hokage's tower to receive are next mission" The silver haired man disappeared in a swirl of leafs, with three angry Genin chasing after him. And so, team seven headed towards the Hokage's office. Once they arrived, they found Kakashi reading his favorite book, giving off a perverted laugh. Naruto coughed to get his attention, and leaded the way towards the office.

"Ohayo jiji-san" Naruto greeted the Hokage. "Ohayo Naruto"

"Hokage-Sama we are here for our next mission" Kakashi said while bowing to show his respect

"Very well…hmmm… it seems we only have one available D-rank mission and that's to catch a cat for" "No" Was the simple reply.

"Now Naruto you have to understand that you are not experienced enough for any other missions"

"No theirs something you need to see and that is that we are ready for higher ranked missions" Naruto starred at the Hokage for a few minutes until the man finally cracked and gave in.

"Very well Naruto, I do have a simple C-rank mission that you could do" The Hokage searched his desk until he found a scroll and handed over to Kakashi.

"Your mission is to protect a bridge builder from the Country of Wave. You will keep this person safe until the bridge is finished, or he no longer seeks protection. I will introduce you to this man." Sarutobi said as he pressed a buzzer from his desk. "Send him in."

An old man with glasses and a beard walked through the doors. You can tell the man was recently drinking, if not by the smell, then by the bottle in his hand. "Eh, what's this? I ask for protection and I get a bunch of babies? Aren't this little punks a bit young to be playing ninja?" said the old man.

Every member of Team seven except Kakashi became infuriated at the drunken old man. Naruto's anger from earlier was beginning to rise again as he starred at the man they were to protect. "Especially the tiny one over there, I mean he looks like he should be playing with dolls.

The blond lost control as he charged at the drunken man with the intent to end his life. Kakashi was able to grab Naruto and pull him away from their client. "Naruto if you kill our client then all your whining will have been for nothing" Naruto calmed down but he was devising plans of how to make there trip a living hell for this man.

"Alright I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to protect me until my bridge is completed. I am still not convinced that they will be able provide with any protection." The man said

"Don't worry about them. They may be young, but they are well suited for this type of mission." Kakashi said

After the introductions everyone left to prepare for the mission and met at the gates thirty minutes later.

"So Kakashi-Sensei how long is it going to take to reach wave country?" Naruto asked

'Probably around two to three days at the most." Was Kakashi's quick response to the question?

The rest of the walk was passed in silence as everyone just didn't have anything to talk about. The usually hyper active knuckle headed ninja just didn't feel very well. He had been feeling this burning sensation within his stomach since this morning and it just seemed to be intensifying.

As the journey continued they passed a puddle along the way. Only one person of the group noticed it, but chose to ignore it.

"So none of them even noticed the genjutsu, well let's see how they react to a real fight." Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted, when two former mist-nins charged at him from the puddle. They had a deadly chain connected to each other's gauntlets. They wrapped the chain around Kakashi and apparently sliced his body into several pieces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed.

"One down, lets finish this quickly" One of the mist-nin said to the other, who just nodded in response.

They charged Tazuna who had Sakura in front of her. Sasuke quickly moved in front and kicked one of them away. The nin was sent into a tree dragging the other with him because of the attached chain. Sasuke through a kunai effectively pinning them to the tree. Both of the mist Nin's detached the chains and charged once again, but this time at Naruto.

The demon brothers raised their claws that were drenched in poison. Both slashed at Naruto at the same time only to have their wrists caught by there prey. Naruto pulled the shinobi on his left and made him stab his claws into his partner's chest. He proceeded with an elbow to the face. He brought his hand back and launched a punch to his face. Naruto was holding him by his shirt so he could continue to pummel him. A shot to his gut from his opponent's knee sent the mist-nin to his knees. Naruto was about to finish it when the burning sensation came in full force. It felt as if the very skin on his body was being burned away as a surge of chakra erupted from him. He let out a scream of pure pain and agony that would send shivers to even the most trained shinobi.

The Mist-nin was blown away by the wave evil chakra. He would have smashed into a tree but instead Kakashi had caught him in mid-flight. He dropped him to the ground roughly and started make hand signs. As Naruto continued to viciously attack anything around him, with another wave of chakra a red aura could be seen beginning to wrap around him.

Kakashi stopped his hand seals and looked on in horror with everyone else as the chakra disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi approached the unconscious blond and picked him up, while Sasuke tied the demon brothers to a tree.

"Kakashi-Sensei what the hell just happened? What was that weird chakra? Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked the very same questions that Kakashi was asking himself.

"Were going to set up camp here, we will be returning to Konoha in the mourning." Tazuna seemed disappointed in jonin's decision but decided it was probably the best so he agreed.

A couple hours later everyone was asleep except for Kakashi who offered to keep watch. Throughout they entire night Kakashi was able to sense two chakra signatures that were approaching but stopped to rest. The rest of the night Kakashi kept s close watch on the two chakra signatures. When the sun had risen in the sky everyone was up, except for the blue eyed was still unconscious.

Kakashi had put Naruto on his back and they started there hike back to Konoha. Kakashi felt the two from last night were chasing them and they were coming fast. He set Naruto on the ground as he turned to face a mist hunter- Nin and former member of the seven swords and demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi.

"No wonder why the demon brothers failed, the famous copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi was there opponent" Said a man whose face was covered in bandages. "Haku you take the brats, I'll deal with Hatake", "Hai Zabuza-Sama" The hunter-nin pulled out a couple of senbon needles and prepared to attack.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura protect Naruto and Tazuna" Kakashi revealed his sharingon, while his students followed his orders.

"So right down to business mister Sharingon" Zabuza taunted.

Kakashi charged at Zabuza with a kunai spinning in his hands. Zabuza drew his sword from his back and did a downwards slash to try and cleave Kakashi in half. Who jumped to the side and stabbed the kunai in Zabuza's gut. But his attack was blocked by Haku kicking Kakashi in the chest sending him away before delivering the blow.

Kakashi slowly got up and faced the enemy shinobi, "This should be interesting" He said while going through a flurry of handseals.

Sakura was kneeled over Naruto and was shaking him viciously trying desperately to wake him up. Sasuke was forcing himself not to charge in and help Kakashi. Sakura slapped Naruto across the face while screaming "Baka, get the hell up"

Naruto's eyes opened and Sakura had wished first time that he had stayed sleeping. Everyone seemed to just stare at Naruto and slowly began to back away from him.

"N.a.r..ut.o" Sakura weakly said

Naruto stood up and looked at his teammates with his crimson eyes.

* * *

One thing these took for ever to write. I mean I hate myself right now, because I just wasn't satisfied with the first one so I had to write another one. But I'm still not satisfied with either but damned to hell if I am gonna write another one. So the reason I put both versions in is because I can't decide which one I should continue with. So that's why I'm asking all of you. I'm not really a fan of voting, but I want you guys to decide which one you would rather read about so please review. 


End file.
